


I'll Take Care of You

by SunAngel_54



Series: The Stages of the Second Wizarding War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable! Harry, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lucius isn't arrested, M/M, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Sirius Lives, Voldemort is staying with the Nott's, bc Aurors are stationed near Malfoy Manor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel_54/pseuds/SunAngel_54
Summary: Draco messes up Harry's Potion and boom! The Boy Who Lived is now reverted back to his four year old self. He also has this weird infatuation with the blonde Slytherin. Without any other choice the Slytherin takes him in and for the next six months Harry, as a four year old, discovers Draco might not be so bad after all. New friendships are made and everything seems fine but little do they know it was only the calm before the storm. With Harry now as a child it might be the perfect opportunity for Voldemort to strike.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first things first it is a completely made up potion but honestly i wouldn't be surprised if something like this did exist tbh. So i actually wanna explain how Sirius lives, it's pretty simple actually. So at the Department of Mysteries Harry actually sees Bellatrix fire the spell and disarms her, she flees and Harry runs after her and then the events follow the og lore. However as soon as Lucius sees Bellatrix flee he apparates back to Malfoy Manor. When the Aurors arrive they don't find him and thus can't arrest him however due to Harry and his friends testimony that Lucius was present Aurors are stationed outside Malfoy Manor so Voldemort builds a nest at the Nott's family home.  
> whew! Got everything? I've based Harry's behavior as a child based off of me and the countless stories my parents and sister told me; i was a crybaby =/ and you might also want to know that my speech was pretty fucked up and Harry and i both can't speak the letter R anyways.... Enjoy the story!

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter!” Snape yelled as soon as he entered the classroom. Harry sighed, even after six years and knowing his problems Snape was still the same, he took his seat, ignoring the snarky remarks Malfoy sent his way. He had another nightmare; and was up all night. “What do we have to brew today Malfoy?” Harry asked quietly hoping that neither the Professor nor the git he was paired up with would give any snarky comments. Oh was he wrong. “Well, Saint Potter maybe if you’d have ignored your beauty sleep and come early you would know but alas” Draco said resting his chin in his slender hands staring at Harry with grey eyes full of mirth and the usual smirk on his lips.

 

“As I was saying” Snape’s voice cut through, “Today we will be brewing The Shrinking Potion, can anyone tell me something about it?” As usual Hermione’s hand shot up. However Draco’s did as well, “Yes, Mr. Malfoy?” “The Shrinking Potion can be used to shrink one’s body and in some cases even mind however if brewed incorrectly it can take the form of one of the strongest de-aging potions, which is also strictly prohibited against use without consulting the Ministry, as it can turn a person into a completely younger version of themselves with no memories of their former selves at all and what makes it even more complex is that the person that would be de-aged would have a strong liking to the brewer of the potion and would generally not socialize with anybody other than the brewer and this can also change people as they remember everything from the time they were de-aged”

 

“Very Good, 50 points to Slytherin.  And for those who are a constant disappointment in class-he shot a glare at Neville- you will do good to brew it carefully” Harry did not miss the way Draco sent a smirk his way and a sneer towards Hermione. “Who will be getting the ingredients Malfoy?” Harry asked. He really was too tired to argue with the git, “You will Potter, or are such common tasks below y-“   “I’ll go Malfoy” Harry cut him off with an irritated glare. He did miss the lovesick gaze full of longing sent his way when his back was turned.

 

As class continued everybody was concentrating fairly well so much so that Snape was actually surprised. Only for it to be ruined fifty seconds later. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he heard Draco yell out ‘POTTER’ and then **_BOOM!_** The two teens’ cauldron exploded in a brilliant flash of green light. Draco had jumped out of the way, currently on the other side of the table. Green light, Snape’s breathe hitched. He knew it couldn’t be _that_ and that this was _Harry Potter_ , the only person who could survive that but Snape would be damned if he didn’t feel a little paranoid after Lily was gone due to that.

 

Snape quickly hurried over to the scene, Potter’s robes were slightly burned and they lay in a heap on the floor. He picked them up and shook them, no Potter. “Granger go get Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, the rest of you get out class is dismissed. Malfoy and Weasley stay.” At once everyone was in action murmurs quickly filling the silence that had filled the classroom. Dumbledore and McGonagall were quick to arrive and soon started debating on what could’ve happened.

“YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY MEAN TO SAY HE _DISINTEGRATED!?”_

“No, Weasley the potion shouldn’t have done that”  
“Yet here we stand with Harry nowhere in sight!”  
“Hermione, calm yourself! I am sure there is a logical explanation for all this”  
“Severus and Minerva speak the truth children, we must not panic”  
“ _Well why don’t we ask **Malfoy** what happened I’m **sure** he’d know”_

 

Draco was yet to move from his spot on the floor staring horrified at the robes in Snape’s hands. Harry was… _the love of his life was…_ all because he himself had added an extra dragon root to mess up the other’s potions? He stopped breathing, no way, this can’t be happening. This type of reaction shouldn’t have taken place, after all if brewed incorrectly it would simply….. That’s it!

 

“Professor is right _Weasley!_ Nothing happened to Potter! Because if the potion is brewed incorrectly it would simply de-age him!” Draco said jumping up “He simply turned younger or something and hid somewhere because he was probably scared or something” Just as he finished talking a look of understanding spread over everyone’s faces and soon a cute high pitched voice yelled out, “No call me Pottah!”

 

Everyone whirled around at that, behind Snape’s desk a small figure slowly stood. Multiple gasps could be heard when the child stepped forward. Chocolate locks framed his face, cheeks bulging with baby fat, bronze skin, and huge emerald eyes stared back at them. And on this small forehead the legendary scar could be seen from where his hair parted, his signature glasses looked too big on his small nose, the lightning bolt scar looking huge on such a tiny face.

 

“Oh my lord” Hermione spoke breaking the shocked silence that had enveloped the room. Harry was adorable, there was no doubt this baby was Harry she thought. Hermione was rooted to her spot, Harry was a baby again. Ron was the first to step forward however, “Hello there mate, what’s your name?” he asked cautiously and well placed since Harry looked as if he would burst into tears any second.

 

“I’m Hawwy Pottah, what yaw name?” he said in his surprisingly high voice, making Hermione coo. She ran forward and knelt down so that she could be of his height somewhat, the baby was tiny looked no older than three and judging from his speech he was probably only four or five. “How old are you sweetie?” she said switching to the voice all girls used on little kids. “I’m four!” he said holding out three fingers confidently, then he stopped and stared at his fingers as if they had greatly betrayed him then added another finger losing some of his confidence. Hermione swooped him into a hug but Harry flinched back and ran back to Snape’s desk.

 

“Well, this certainly complicates things” Snape said in his ever monotone voice. Ron scowled at him. Dumbledore stepped forward then, clearly having decided how to handle the situation. “Hello child I am Albus Dumbledore, do you know where you are?” he asked with ever twinkling eyes “No Dumeldow” Harry said, enraptured by his beard. “You are at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”  “Wow! Can you do magic?” Harry asked his eyes wide but he still did not step forward again. Dumbledore smiled and with a snap of his fingers he levitated the nearest cauldron to in front of Harry who gasped and wowed with wonder n his emerald eyes. Then with another snap of his fingers he transfigured the cauldron into a toy car. “That was so cool!” he then stepped out and examined the car as if it was one of the Seven Wonders.

 

“Geez _Potter_ , never seen some simple transfiguration before? How pathetic!” Draco sneered. Although his heart was melting at the sight of the four year old Harry who was nothing short of adorable. Old habits die hard he guessed. At once Harry’s emerald eyes snapped to him and his eyes widened a bit as if recognising him and then _hell broke loose._

 

Harry’s eyes filled with tears, his face scrunched, fat tears rolled down his face and with a heart-wrenching sob he began crying, wailing and sobbing. He closed his eyes and cried. Everybody was too shocked by his reaction to immediately fly into action but Hermione snapped out first rushing to him and everybody focused on her, Harry went to hug the child but Harry let out a scream and ran away to hide from her. He continued to scream when anybody would step towards him and sob.

 

Snape’s eyes suddenly lit up, as calm and monotone as ever he started walking towards Harry, ignoring the wailing child, he picked him. Harry started screaming and thrashing in Snape’s arms. “Professor! Put him down! You’re agitating him more!” screamed Hermione stepping forwards. “Ms. Granger I think Severus is on to something do step aside” McGonagall said and Hermione stepped back.

 

Snape made his way to Draco with a tight grip on the screaming toddler. As soon as he reached his bewildered god-son he dropped Harry into his arms. A hushed silence came over the adults and teenagers. Everybody stared wide eyed at the blonde and emerald eyed child in his arms.

 

As soon as Harry was deposited into Draco’s arms he stopped crying. He calmed completely except for the occasional hiccup. He calmly stared at Draco with his large emerald eyes slightly puffy and his face red. “How the hell? How did the Ferret calm him down?” Ron asked moving forward to take Harry from Draco’s hands.  As soon as the child spotted Ron move towards he froze and visibly tensed.

 

“Weasley I don’t think you should take him from me” Draco began, the reason for Harry’s odd behaviour registering in his mind. “ _Shut Up Malfoy!_ He’s my best friend and he surely won’t be staying with you while he’s a child and so vulnerable! You’re the reason he’s like this in the first place!” After snarling out of his words Ron proceeded to take Harry from Draco’s arms. As soon as he did the child started crying again.

 

 “Mr. Weasley please put Harry down!” McGonagall shrieked. “NO! He is MY best friend and I’m not letting him be with _Malfoy”_ “Ronald he’s crying just put him down” “Weasley put down Potter at this instance!” “This is quite an interesting predicament don’t you think so Severus, my boy?”

 

“SHUT UP! EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! YOU’RE SCARING HIM!” Draco’s enraged scream cut through all the chaos and everybody (including Harry, who was still struggling in Ron’s arms) became quiet. Then with a sob Harry jumped down and ran towards Draco who picked him up. A warm heat spread over Draco’s chest as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face in his neck. Harry really was small, he felt like nothing in Draco’s arms, except for his face where his baby fat gave him bulging cheeks he was quite thin. When Ron opened his mouth to talk again he quickly shut it due to heated glares from both Ddraco and Hermione.

 

“Now that Harry has calmed down, I think we should discuss his state in my office rather than your potions classroom” with that Dumbledore turned around and walked back out of the class everybody else quickly following. Once out of the classroom Draco felt very uncomfortable as all the students stared at him and the bundle in his arms.

 

_“Is that Draco Malfoy?” **Yes it is.** “And oh my goodness, is that Harry Potter he’s carrying?” **Yes I’m carrying the Boy Who Lived** “Didn’t you hear? Malfoy did something to Potter’s potion and now he’s like this” **It wasn’t intentional I wouldn’t wish this on Harry** “I hope that at least whoever he’s placed with will keep Harry happy, considering his childhood” **Oh well hello there CHANG, childhood huh? I wonder what could’ve been so bad that happened to the Boy Wonder. I’ll have to investigate later.**_

****

Lost in his thoughts Draco didn’t even realise when they had reached the Headmasters office, Harry watched in amazement as the statue rose to reveal the staircase. Swiftly all of them stationed themselves in the Headmasters office. With Draco sitting down with Harry on his lap. Hermione on the seat beside him and Ron standing behind her, McGonagall beside her students and Snape behind Draco. 

 

“Severus, my boy, do explain the situation to Harry’s _friends”_ the way Dumbledore said the word friends stung at Draco’s heart. His mind flashed back to all those years ago when Harry has rejected his handshake. For some reason he was suddenly angry again, angry at Harry for rejecting him, and angry at his father to a point for making him so prideful that even a boy _who didn’t know anything about magic and its importance of blood purity_ could see it. Draco tightened his hold on the child Harry, who upon recognising the change of pressure looked up at him and flashed him the most brilliant and adorable smile that stole his breathe away and everybody else’s too as they were all focused on Harry. The child in question quickly resumed munching on the lemon drops Dumbledore had offered him.

 

Clearing his throat, Snape began his explanation. “Well as it was discussed in class today the Shrinking Potion that was to be brewed could be turned into one of the strongest de-aging potions which was the case here. Now, you may want to know that while you were busy cooing over Potter I had examined his cauldron, the particular potion brewed would make him a child for six months. So starting today, September 5th he will be a four year old till January 6th, which is how long it will take me to brew the re-aging potion. Not only is this time frame quite trouble but so is the fact that Mr. Malfoy had added an extra ingredient which completed the de-aging potion, so according to the properties of the potion, it will recognise Mr. Malfoy as the brewer, which means…”

 

Snape was cut off by Hermione’s horrified gasp, with a heated glare towards the hazel eyed girl Snape continued, “Yes. As I was saying, this means that now Mr. Potter is quite _attached_ to Mr. Malfoy. So when it comes to the question of who will be Potter’s guardian during this time frame, I think it is best to assume that Potter himself will not let anybody except Mr. Malfoy near him.”  
  
As the implication of Snape’s words set in, Hermione and Ron’s faces contorted into those of horror. Ron leapt forward seemingly at a loss for words but his expression gave away his feelings of utter disbelief and anger. “That’s atrocious!” Hermione voiced out, her teeth clenched in anger. “There is no way Harry is going to be staying with the Ferret for six whole months! He’s the reason Harry is like this anyways!” Ron screamed looking from McGonagall to Dumbledore hoping either one will agree. With a sigh McGonagall stepped forwards, “Professor, I do not think Mr. Potter will be safe considering the _circumstances,_ moreover I know for sure the Slytherins won’t particularly like this idea of having Harry Potter be with them for six whole months. In case something happens I would not wish for it to affect Potter’s mentality when he is turned back, he didn’t have an ideal childhood to begin with” McGonagall explained concern seeping into her voice.

 

That hurt Draco’s pride. More about this childhood talk. How could they possibly think the Slytherins would bully a _child_ even if the child was Harry Potter. They were nth earless god damn, sure they will be a bit apprehensive at first but when The Slytherin Ice Prince tells them to do something, and they do it. Besides all Slytherins loved children and Potter was an especially cute child.

 

“Nothing of that sort will happen Minerva. I understand your concern I am concerned as well, with the return of Voldemort. Harry in such a state is a prime target, he could be easily _disposed_. Which is why I think he will be safest with Mr. Malfoy, he will be the last person anybody would suspect Harry to be with. To place Harry with his best friends would make him an easy target. However I must ask, Mr. Malfoy are you willing to take Harry under your care? I think this could serve as your ‘punishment’ of sorts” Dumbledore explained now looking pointedly at Draco. Draco did have to agree with the old man, Harry would be safest with him. Maybe Harry would like him more when all of this ended, maybe just maybe he would actually have a chance with him. Hope sparked in Draco’s chest. “Yes. I’m positive I can keep him safe, we could arrange some sort of a routine so that his friends could still meet with him” Draco suggested glancing at said friends out of the corner of his eyes, who looked well beyond surprised.

 

“BUT-“ “Listen Weasley I know you like to think that we, Slytherins, like to torture bunnies for fun but believe me we don’t. None of us are going to bully a child, in fact I think Harry will feel normal with us. You Gryffindors will only hound him, fuss over every move of hi sand certainly overwhelm him with stories about his past adventures. Harry will be comfortable and safe with me” Draco a glare of his own setting in place. He knew that every word he spoke was true and he also knew that the others knew that as well.

 

“Awe you done? I’m hungwy” a quiet voice cut though the atmosphere thick with tension. Dumbledore gave a merry laugh and began talking once more this time addressing the pouting child, “Oh of course child! I think it is almost time for lunch, anyways. I will be informing the house elves to bring your stuff over to Mr. Malfoys dorm room.”  
At this Harry gasped and jumped down from Draco’s lap. “My stuff? I have my own stuff!?” He spoke with glee. Draco glanced down at him mildly horrified, what did he mean _own_ stuff. He was a child! During this age he certainly had lots of toys and a coddling family, everybody did. “Yes, my boy, I’m sure you are very confused about why you are here and not at your house. But know that you will be here from now on, also know that all of us can do magic! You will attend classes with Draco, and you will have lunch in the Great Hall with everybody else. Draco is going to take you up to the room you will be staying in after I’m done telling you one more thing okay?” Dumbledore spoke softly and was about to continue when Harry gave another amazed gap, he scrambled up to Draco’s lap again to be able to properly see everyone, “So I not have to sleep in my cupboard? Wow! I get a woom like Dudley!?” Harry spoke with such glee that it seems to brighten up the room. However the others froze. Draco couldn’t even begin to understand what came out of the child’s mouth. Harry used to sleep in a cupboard!?

 

“Yes, you get your own room. Now Harry I need you to promise me something” Dumbledore continued the little child looked up at him with admiration apparently deciding he like the man, and nodded “If you are ever in trouble I need to come find me, or Snape or McGonagall or Hermione or Ron or Draco, just ask any of the students where to find them if you’re alone and they will take you to them. Okay? Now tell me who will you have to find?” Dumbledore asked as to confirm that the child knew.

 

“I need to find Dumeldow, Sape, Miony, Won, Mcgonall or Daco!” the child exclaimed causing Hermione to laugh at his quite messed up speech. After Dumbledore ushered Ron and Hermione to return to their class Draco was given the rest of the day off to allow Harry and himself to settle in. Clutching Harry’s hand Draco guided the small toddler towards the dungeons, Harry was staring at everything in amazement and would wave overzealously at anyone who would acknowledge him and wave at him. And as much as he resented being stared at; this was the first time people stared and smiled. Most were quite surprised to see a bite-sized Harry Potter walking around with Draco Malfoy of all people but almost all would gain a huge smile when the child in question would to them enthusiastically.

 

Soon, they arrived at the portrait, Draco said the password and it swung open to show the Slytherin common room. A lot of people were here and those who weren’t probably already knew about Harry considering how fast information spreads in Hogwarts.

 

Stepping into the common room, Draco picked up Harry, “Well, Potter, Welcome to your new home.”

 

 

 


	2. I'll Take Care of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support made me feel fuzzy *^* OK lets admit it, nobody can resist babies. i had an idea to include something like Draco and/or Ron (maybe both) could teach Harry to fly and all? Comment what you think about that idea. =) Also I've searched up their study timetable and well found nothing =/ so i made my own. It's only Draco's timetable though. I couldn't figure out how to attach the picture if anybody knows how do let me know bc i'd want you guys to see that. Also please note that i just watched the entire series again and have sobbed openly at least ten times. So yeah the entire sixth year and afterwards.... completely non-canonical AND NO FRED WON'T DIE! NEITHER WILL REMUS, AND ESPECIALLY NOT SNAPE OR EVEN EFFING LAVENDER BROWN THEY HURT MY HEART OKAY! yeah but bellatrix fy

 

 

 

 

Harry tried to make himself appear as small as he could. All the people in the room stared at him and he just wasn’t used to being the center of attention. Mostly, his aunt and uncle would ignore him and lock him up in his cupboard in favor of his cousin, Dudley.  Moreover, all of these people were really tall, and that scared him; his aunt and uncle were tall but they weren’t nice. _But then,_ his brain countered, _the people you met at the infirmary were tall and they were nice and Draco is nice._ At this thought Harry hesitantly looked up at Draco, whose lips were curled into a smirk that showed superiority and something more… _caution._ The blond was afraid that any of the Slytherins could disregard the fact that this was a four year old child and **not** the Boy-Wonder they all hated. If that happened, Draco knew for a fact that all of Hogwarts would _despise_ them even more, not only because it was Harry Potter but the fact that he was mentally and physically a child. He knew that even the Slytherins themselves would despise that student but House Loyalty, or well the image of it, would mean a lot to them and in public outside their dorms they would have to support that student _even if_ they all despised him for his act.

 

Despite whatever excuse his brain came up with, Draco would not let anybody hurt Harry when he was this vulnerable. Draco slowly clasped his wand inside his robes, getting ready to cast any non-verbal spells should the need arise. _Luckily, it did not._

After the initial shock had worn off, it seemed not even the oldest Slytherins could resist Potter’s charm. People were shouting hello-s and girls were cooing over him and it struck Draco how _happy_ they looked to have something-someone so **innocent and adorable** amongst their midst. Most Slytherins were really guarded, even towards each other and even the first years. Not even the first years had that aura of innocence and curiosity that other Houses had, for them once they stepped into Hogwarts their childhood was over. Slytherins were still extremely cunning, and no doubt they all understood that Potter being well, _Potter_ , would not be influenced by the depressing nature of the House. Since he was such a cute, little, young, ignorant child to any and all prejudices most of them if not all had already figured out that with Potter they could have that ray of innocence and fun pierce through the dark atmosphere. However they might be, they were still human after all. Instantly Draco knew that both Harry and the Slytherins would be extremely happy the next few months. The Slytherins would no doubt coddle and spoil Potter, teach him spells, tell him stories, give him the childhood he had missed. And Draco was happy, content with that realization as he watched Pansy scooping up Harry and throwing him into the air which produced beautiful giggles from the brunette. Draco leaned against the wall and watched as the Slytherins introduced themselves and Harry struggled to properly pronounce their names. The child turned around flashed a brilliant smile at Draco. _Yeah, everything would be okay._

*

 

Lunch turned out to be a bit troublesome. As soon as he had entered the great hall, it fell silent. Everybody stared and whispered and Harry got so scared he started wailing. Hermione and Ron were quick to rush over and tried to take Draco away but by now Draco understood that there was a strict rule Harry followed; _when upset only Draco can touch you._ Other times the toddler didn’t mind affection even enjoyed it but once he was upset only Draco could calm him down. Needless to say there was some pointless argument, but after Harry had buried himself in Draco’s robes and the blondes scent had calmed him down he hesitantly peeked his head out. The Great Hall was still reeling with whispers and people were still staring but now Harry had latched his attention onto something else. That something being nearly headless nick, the ghost upon seeing the young child had greeted him with an elaborate show of pulling his head from his body. For a second, everything grew still, everybody became quiet terrified of the possibility that the ghost had scared the just calmed child. However harry let out the sweetest giggles, and screamed in joy when Sir Nicholas did it again. The great hall then cooed for as already proven nobody could resist the child’s charms.

 

Actually getting Harry to eat revealed more horrifying secrets. Harry, still seated at Draco’s lap, had Greg and Vincent on either side of him with Pansy, Blaise and Theodore sitting across them. Hermione and Ron were always watching like hawks from the other side of the Hall though. Draco tried feeding the child, very agitated because the entire Great Hall was silent and everybody was keen to hear the child’s mesmerizing high-pitched voice after becoming obviously infatuated with his laugh and they all listened in to their conversation. Harry stopped and didn’t respond. Draco sighed thinking Harry could be one of those difficult children who would refuse to eat and throw a fit. However when Harry spoke up his voice was heard as clear as day by all the students, “You mean? I can eat as much as I like? And not the buwnt pwieces?” He asked looking up at Draco with the mesmerizing wonder in his eyes all children had but now Draco hated that look because that wonder was for something as simple as eating, and that was not a question any child should ever ask.

 

Collective gasps were heard all around and out of fear Harry once gain wrapped Draco’s robes around himself. “Hey, Harry, remember what I said? This is your new home and as long as you are with me or any of your other friends, as long as you are in Hogwarts nobody will **_ever think_** about hurting not unless they want me after their necks okay? You can eat as much as you like, you can ask for things, you can play games, and you will have a big comfortable bed and friends who love you. Nobody is going to look down on you okay? Now come on drink your pumpkin juice and let’s finish our roast and treacle tart, I know you’ll like them” Draco concluded with a smile towards the bundle in his arms and pointedly ignored the whispers of the other people. Harry hugged him tight and still hid in his robes and only peeked his head out so Draco could feed him. It seemed the child particularly liked treacle tart and pumpkin juice. And when Harry asked for a refill of his juice and another tart Draco considered lunch to have gone well enough. The child dosed off snuggling into him for a short power nap while Draco at his own lunch and immersed himself in conversation with his friends. Across the hall Ron and Hermione looked on in surprise. _Had Malfoy just comforted Harry?_  
  


*

 

“Malfoy! _DRACO!”_

 

Draco turned around to see Hermione and Ron speeding towards him with a trunk and bag levitating behind them. Draco and his gang of Slytherins stopped their journey towards the dungeons and waited for the two Gryffindors to catch up with them. Draco shifted Harry on his arms who was still peacefully sleeping.

 

Hermione and Ron stopped in front of them and took a moment to catch their breath. “We brought over some stuff from Dumbledore for Harry. The trunk has his old clothes all shrunken down in his size as well as socks and shoes and other stuff. The bag has coloring books that he can use while you are in class. Dumbledore also said that this Hogsmeade weekend Professor Snape will take you and _the two of us_ as well as any other of your friends you wish to take with to muggle London as well as Diagon Ally to get some stuff more appropriate for his age.” Hermione explained, shrinking down the trunk and bag and dropping them in Crabbe’s waiting hand. “Sure, that would be okay by me. Anything else Granger?” Draco asked trying to keep patient and also not to start any arguments that would startle the sleeping child in his arms. “Yes actually,” Ron spoke stepping forward, “I have a proposition, during any classes that we share together I want you to seat Harry in the middle, you can be on one of his sides and we can be on the other. Also, Harry will stay over with us every Friday, you can take him back on Saturday morning. I would have suggested we get to keep him from Thursday to Saturday but Dumbledore disagreed.” Ron finished fixing the Slytherins with a dirty glare. “I agree, Weasley, I wouldn’t have let you have Harry for the whole weekend but you can have him for every Friday. However I get to meet him after every meal otherwise he is yours. And I know you will throw a fit if I don’t agree but sure I can sit in the middle of the classroom, now if you will excuse us, we will see you in CoMC.” Draco said with as much patience that he could muster up for he knew that any snide comments would start an argument and would wake Harry up and Draco wanted the child to rest. Without another word he turned on his heels and continued his journey as the rest of his friends followed.

 

Arriving at the dorms, and going up to the room Draco shared with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore they found a bunch of house elves putting together what seemed like a child’s corner in their huge –larger-than-most- dorms (which was only because of their family’s influence.) “What Is all this?” Pansy spoke up and all the house elves squeaked in fear. The Slytherins froze in fear of Harry waking up when the child made a distressed sound. Once Harry settled again they let out a sigh of relief. Then began speaking in hushed tone. The house elves explained how Dumbledore told them to make sure Harry would feel _‘comfortable’_ with Draco. Taking up a whole corner was Harry’s play area, it was beside their school desks where the boys all had individual desks and shelves to hold all their books and complete their homework. A Quidditch carpet was laid out on the floor seemingly with charms in place so it would clean itself and not get rumpled, it showed a match, much like wizarding photos where the players moved, between the Irish and Bulgarians from the Finals of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. In that area there was a small table with a chair with some crayons and paper stacked on top of it. A few low shelves were off to the side where as the elves said Harry’s toys and story books are to be kept. The picture of Harry’s parents was also on the table. As well as the play area the elves had also set up a bed near Draco’s were Harry would presumably sleep in. 

 

After the House elves had left Draco tucked Harry in and the Slytherins all left for their CoMC class. After telling one of the second yeas who had a free period to look over Harry. _But little do they know, carelessness and ignorance are quite alike._

*

 

 

Draco was pissed. Care of Magical Creatures turned out to be a disaster. Granger and Weasley wouldn’t leave him alone and wouldn’t stop pestering him about Harry. The constant questions drove him crazy.

 

_Where is Harry? What did you do to him? Why isn’t he here with you? Is he safe? I swear Malfoy if you did something!_ Beyond frustrated Draco had screamed, “ **I ATE HIM!** ” this caused one of the Gryffindors, Brown or something to panic. Pansy and Theodore had to explain that Harry was actually sleeping and _seriously we aren’t cannibals!_

Draco snarled out the password to the portrait which hastily moved aside. He and his friends quickly went up to their rooms, only to find. The second year sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed deep in sleep and the sheets rumpled with Harry nowhere in sight. Fear gripped Draco’s heart,   
“WAKE UP YOU BRAT!” he shouted at the student who jumped awake and then fled from the scene. “Okay Draco calm down I bet you he is somewhere in the common room or something, all the other years have class now except the second years i’m sure one of them must’ve seen Harry” Pansy tried to console him but Draco was already too far gone. All of them quickly rushed back down to the common room only to find it empty, “Why isn’t anybody here?” Blaise asked looking around. “I can bet you the kids are all napping or something or have holed up in one of the dorms trying some chocolate. I’ll go check the dorms, Crabbe? Goyle” Theodore explained and quickly left with the two who seemed quite reluctant to leave Draco’s side. “Draco! Look here” Blaise called and Draco and Pansy quickly rushed over. Blaise held up one of Harry’s shrunken shoes from near the portrait hole. “What could this mean?” Pansy asked cautiously glancing at Draco. Loud thumping was heard as the three others quickly descended the stairs. “The second-years said that all of them were in their dorms but one of them did mention that the portrait hole was open so maybe he wandered off?” Theodore explained concern slipping into his voice. “Maybe, he woke up and wandered off to find us,” Draco said darkly clutching Harry’s shoe, “Or maybe someone visited and he didn’t stand a chance.”

 

“Come on guys! He’s a baby if he encounters someone or gets lost he won’t stand a chance! We need to find him!” Pansy shouted and soon they were off, Draco cast ‘Direct me to Harry’ and the six of them were running off towards the Forbidden Forest without any care even if they missed their Ancient Runes Class. Draco was worried, almost manic but he didn’t let it show. _Please let him be okay…_

*

 

When Harry wok up he was tucked in the softest bed with the fluffiest blanket and comforter. He sat up to see a slightly older student who was wearing clothes similar to that of Daco and Pansee. Needless to say he was scared, he quickly yet quietly scrambled out of the room, he remembered Daco showing him this room and how he was going to live there with his friends, Gweg, Vins, Theo and Blaes. He ran down the stairs to the common room. Nobody was there and that scared Harry even more.  The potrait hole was open and Harry noticed. He ran out trying to find Daco or even Won and Miony! Harry looked around crazily and soon enough sobs racked his body, he remembered Daco mentioning that Hogwarts was the emptiest after lunch and at night as either all the students had class or were napping or were asleep.

 

When Harry found himself at an entrance leading to a large forest and a tiny little hut off in the distance, he decided to turn back and go to the Slytherin common room. His feet ached from running around the giant castle. However he had no idea how to go back! He was lost and that thought racked another sob through him.  However he stopped crying when he spotted some people appearing from the forest, they were wearing long black clothes but that didn’t make Harry pause after all, all the people he had seen so far wore long black clothes and they were nice! So he took off in their direction. Remembering his promise to Dumbledore he hoped one of them could take him back to Draco.

 

*

 

Bellatrix, Lucius, Greyback and Nott had just exited the Dark Forest. The Dark Lord had sent his best Death Eaters himself to recover the Resurrection Stone that was rumored’ to have been hidden away by Potter in the Forbidden Forest. Just before the complaining could start however they heard a call. They turned around only to stop in their tracks, there he was, Harry Potter. Only he was a _child_. Lucius stepped forward when the boy stopped in front of them. He could tell that he was crying by the boy’s face. As the child started talking, he was interrupted by Bellatrix’s maniacal laughter, “THIS IS THE BOY WONDER! LET US JUST DELIVER HIM TO THE DARK LORD!” she screamed rushing towards the child who let out a terrified squeak and stepped back, “Bellatrix wait.” Lucius said holding up a hand to stop her from advancing towards the terrified child. “LUCIUS HOW COULD TELL ME TO _WAIT! **WAIT TO CALL THE DARK LORD WHEN HIS ENEMY IS RIGHT HERE!?**_ ” she screamed enraged, the others faces were hidden by their masks but Bellatrix being Bellatrix never concealed her adoration towards the Dark Lord. “What I’m saying, Bellatrix is that” Lucius said standing up and turning towards her, “this could very well be any other young child.” “Do not be stupid, Malfoy!” Nott exclaimed going to stand behind the young child effectively caging him in. “You see the scar on his head, you see the green eyes! How could this be anybody else!?” he yelled seemingly frustrated. “Then explain to me, dear friends, if this really is Harry Potter, why _on earth_ is he a three year old?” Lucius asked with as much venom in his voice as a snake. Then a high-pitched voice broke through the tension, “I FOUR! NOT THWEE!” the child yelled effectively shutting up all the adults. To Lucius he can tell by the twitch in Nott’s jaw that he just got a terrifying idea. Lucius silently prayed that somehow Potter’s friends would come running out and save him but they didn’t and dread settled in his stomach. He didn’t care for the boy, he knew this child was Potter his scar was hidden by his long fringe but Lucius had gotten a glimpse of it. However something his own son had confessed stabbed at his heart and he vowed that he would try his best to stall long enough for _any_ of Potter’s friends to come and get him. Nott knelt down to the toddler’s height who was so small that he barely reached above their knees. Then with a voice like butter he drawled out, “what’s your name child?” Lucius knew the boy was done for then, because he would answer and then _he would die._

However before he could answer a loud shout rang across the forest, cutting through the air. It seemed frantic, panicked, frightened and all too familiar to Lucius’ ears.

 

**_“HARRY!”_ **

****

_He froze at the sight of his son and his five friends along with Snape and Dumbledore rushing towards the four Death Eaters and a terrified child._

*

 

 

Draco’s heart leapt out of his chest when he saw them, _Harry_ with them. Death Eaters. Snape and Dumbledore are only a few paces behind him, and he knows that is only because he is faster and younger. They had run into the two Professors on their way out, they were having a rather heated conversation but upon spotting Draco’s friends running around in a frenzy obviously missing class, they were stopped and hearing the hasty explanation that joined them on their quest. Draco yelled Harry’s name. And watched in blind panic as the familiar swirls of Apparition appeared. He screamed something. He kept running. When he got there he almost fell to his knees in relief to see Harry there, unharmed. He opens his arms and wraps his arms around the bundle that crashes into him. Harry is crying now and Draco lets a few tears fall as well, because he was just _so_ scared. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder and when Pansy asks him if Harry is okay, if he is okay. Draco nods and he doesn’t let Harry go until they are back in the dorms with Harry safely tucked in and Draco standing right beside him.

 

When Dumbledore asks him what happened. Harry says that he woke up and he was alone and he was scared and that he went to search for Draco. When Harry couldn’t find Draco he started crying. The child stops at that seeming very sleepy. Dumbledore still urges him to continue and for a second Draco thinks of yelling at all of them to just _GET THE FUCK OUT!_ So he could cuddle the still horrified child and just go to sleep, but he thinks against it because if Dumbledore wanted to he could take Harry away from his care, no questions asked (okay so maybe a _few_ questions asked or something). Then Harry hesitantly begins talking, “I came outside and there was this big fowest! There was one two thwee four people there! I went to the people to ask them to take me back to Daco but then this lady, Bellatwix was scweaming about this Dark Lowd and then this man who was wearing a white face told her to stop, I think his name was Wucius. Then another man like Wucius called Wucius stupid but then Wucius got angry and was saying something about how I couldn’t be Hawwy Pottah but I am Hawwy Pottah, the other man asked me what my name was and I was scawed cause only Wucius was being nice and then Daco came and then he took me back home.” Harry finished with a huff.

 

Dumbledore and Snape shared a deep look and told Draco to stay with Harry and the others to return to their classes, he was excused from his Prefect Duties for the day. After ordering a steaming plate of dinner from the house elves after it had neared dinner time, Draco and Harry fell asleep now cuddled in Draco’s King sized bed after a whole afternoon of showing Harry different spells and explaining things to him. Draco idly wondered to tell the house elves to remove Harry’s bed because he didn’t quite mind cuddling up with the child.


	3. Don't Cry Just Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW THAT SLUGHORN IS TEACHING POTIONS IN 6TH YEAR AND SNAPE IS TEACHING DADA AND THEY WILL. I JUST NEEDED REMUS TO SUCCESSFULLY INTRODUCE HIM AND SIRIUS IN THE STORYLINE! ALSO TO MAKE SURE HE AHS A CONNECTION TO HIS PARENTS IN SOME WAY THAT CAN BE EXPLORED LATER! =/  
> okthnxbye

Draco woke up to an incessant jabbing at his cheeks and somebody saying, “Daco! Daco! Daco! Daco! DACO!” over and over again. Grumbling he swatted the hand away and cuddled further into his blankets. Now let me get this straight, Draco Lucius Malfoy is **_not_** a morning person. He will give the finger to even the m of morning. However that morning he had no choice but to wake up when a pillow hit his face full force.

 

Enraged Draco sat up, his roommates were all groaning their pillows over their head, he couldn’t spot Harry but his main focus was on Theodore who looked murderous. “DID YOU THROW THAT AT ME!?” Draco screamed at his friend, “YEAH! Wake up and tell Harry to GO BACK TO FUCKING SLEEP! IT’S SIX IN THE MORNING!” Theo screamed back. Just then sweet laughter filled the room along with an extremely high-pitched voice saying something about a mouse clubhouse (?) Draco wasn’t sure. Harry was sitting in front of a huge box type thing that showed a Mouse talking and asking him questions which the child gleefully answered. From their compulsory Muggle Studies classes Draco knew it to be a television and the moving pictures must’ve been movies.

 

“Where did he get that?” Draco asked uncertainty in his voice as Harry started squealing n joy when the mouse started dancing and singing. Crabbe walked over to Harry and rewrapped him in a blanket, “Yesterday.” Was his one word answer before he walked away again to his bed “What do you mean yesterday? We were asleep the entire day!” Draco yelled and cringed as the child let out another squeal. Blaise sighed shared an exasperated look with the others and began his tale.

 

“Draco, _you_ were asleep the entire day. Harry woke up at around nine. He said he was bored and Weasley tried to entertain him with wizarding chess but he got scared then Granger got an idea and went off to talk to the Headmaster. Next thing we know the House Elves set up this huge freaking television and Harry watched it for a bit but then crawled in next to you and went back to sleep but now he suddenly woke up and voila! HOW IS HE AWAKE IT’S SIX IN THE MORNING HE WAS UP TILL LIKE TWO YESTERDAY!” Blaise clearly sounded annoyed and Draco wondered how none of the people he was roomed with were morning people. Sighing Draco went over to Harry who paid none of them any attention.

 

“Harry.” Draco began but the child barely acknowledged him speaking in tandem with that **damned** Mouse and just god damn Draco just wanted to sleep. Suddenly annoyed he turned the television off using the remote suddenly thankful to his Muggle Studies classes.

 

 “Finally” sighed Goyle and turned to go back under the covers and everybody followed when a hiccupping sob made all of them freeze. Draco turned back to Harry who looked absolutely terrified. When he went to touch the child he quivered away and curled into himself. “P-pwease don’t hit or-or luck me in the cupbowd again!” Harry pleaded with them. Draco’s breathe caught in his throat. Theo and Blaise shared horrified glances and Greg and Goyle let out quivering sighs. It took a long time to calm the boy down and he was terrified of even Draco’s touch.

 

When he calmed down Draco scooped him up and tucked him in beside himself in his own bed, and asked Harry what he meant the boy seemed hesitant to answer but did speak up. “One time Dudley was watching Mickey Mouse and I went and I sat beside him and then uncal Venon came and he was vewy angwy and he hit me with his belt and locked me in the cupbowd.”

 

Draco said nothing he simply picked the child up and cuddled him until he fell asleep which was very quickly. His roommates could see the obvious anger in his eyes. As soon as the child was asleep Draco detached himself from his limbs and pushed off from the bed. He silently cast a non-verbal muffling charm around the sleeping child and then stalked over to one of his cabinets, _his liquor cabinet._

 

Blaise Theo, Goyle and Crabbe exchanged worried glances, Draco hadn’t stalked over like this since _that_ incident. “Draco calm down” Blaise said moving forwards, and giving a startled jump when Draco slammed his shot glass down after taking a shot of vodka. “No Blaise I won’t calm down!” Draco snarled this time reaching for his bottle of Fire Whiskey. “You guys heard what he said! A FOUR YEAR OLD CHILD, Blaise!” he shouted slamming the cupboard shut. “Daco if you’re going to be taking care of him you shouldn’t be like this” Theo said moving towards him anxiousness evident in his voice. “NO THEO! THAT DAMNED MUGGLE HIT HIM WITH HIS BELT! YOU USE THAT SHIT TO FUCKING HOLD UP YOUR PANTS NOT HIT CHILDREN!” Draco screamed throwing the bottle down. Theo and Blaise stepped back as the bottle shattered. Just as Draco was about to start breaking more stuff, a hand struck him across the face.

 

_SLAP!_

“P-pansy?” Blaise stuttered and vaguely registered out of the corner of his eye, Crabbe entering the room again. When had he even left? Draco stood frozen and gingerly brought his hand up to his cheek to the place where Pansy had just slapped him. Enraged he turned to one of his best friends and opened his mouth to begin ranting when the girl quieted him again. “No Draco Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me! We all know that you’re fucking whipped for the Golden-Boy and yeah having him around is pretty fun but there is nothing you will get from behaving like this! If you really care for him, hell, if you really love him then do your damned best to make sure that he can have a better childhood, if he wakes up and sees you like this! Drunk and yelling at your friends, do you think he’ll feel safe!?”

 

Draco bowed his head, banished the glass and silently crept over to the still sleeping and undisturbed child. Not before saying a small sorry to his friends, Pansy ushered everybody back to bed and with a small goodbye kiss from Blaise returned to her own room.

 

“You know,” Greg started once he knew Draco was fast asleep, “Harry might be good for Draco as well as all of us.” The others said their agreements and soon everybody settled back to sleep. All except for one. Theo watched through the canopy of his bed the small child nestled in Draco’s arms and questioned himself how he could carry out his task without hurting him.

 

*

 

Breakfast that morning was delicious and overall quite happy. Harry was in quite a good mood after meeting up with Ron and Hermione beforehand and his sweet laughter throughout the meal kept everybody in a good mood as well. Draco made sure Harry and himself ate lots because today Harry would be attending class with him and the others. Everybody piled their plates high with poached eggs, bacon, sausages and avocado toast. Pumpkin juice filled everyone’s goblets and fruit bowls filled with fresh ripe strawberries, bananas, apples, blueberries and raspberries served as dessert.

 

Blaise and Theo quite enjoyed telling Harry their cheesy jokes, happy to finally have an audience that laughed instead of hexing the, (fuck you too Draco) because of said jokes. Pansy watched her tan boyfriend fondly as he and Theo made all kinds of jokes to get the four year old I Draco’s lap to produce more of his mesmerizing giggles.

 

Everybody quieted down when Dumbledore stood to the podium. “Good morning everyone, I am delighted to see you all so joyful today. Now I am aware most of you already know this but a formal announcement is due. Due to a Potions accident Harry Potter, Gryffindor Sixth Year has been turned back into a Four year old. He has no memories beyond that age so please take care to not upset him because after all he is a child and any ill-intentioned pranks will be met with severe consequences. Your friendship will be greatly encouraged and if you want to meet the young child he is in care of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sixth year. Do not let any prejudices keep you from socializing with the child, he will remember everything once the re-aging potion is ready and I need not remind you of his powers.”

 

Stopping to give everybody a grim look Dumbledore continued. “After much consideration, it has been decided that all Quidditch matches will, for this Year only, be postponed. Matches will start once again from mid-January, the routine will be given to the players during their respective practices by their Captains. As for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since their Seeker and Captain is unavailable we have requested your previous Captain Oliver Wood to come train you and he has graciously agreed. Quidditch is a loved sport for us all and it shouldn’t be unfair, as soon as Harry, Gryffindor teams Seeker and Captain is back to his original state the play offs will start once more.”  
  
  
After breakfast, with Harry’s hand in his Draco and his friends chatted and leisurely walked to their Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry received lots of waves and the little child would excitedly wave back to each student.

 

“When do you think Granger and Weasley are going to join us?” Pansy asked once they were (as promised) seated at the middle of the classroom, Pansy ad Blaise to their left Crabbe and Goyle in front and Theo directly behind Draco. “I don’t know but you must have seen Weasley in the Great Hall shoveling food into his mouth like some pig!” Blaise exclaimed and all of them burst into laughter while Harry stared curiously wondering what was so funny.

 

Just then he spotted a girl, she reminded him of Won. She had red hair just like him! And also freckles. Harry looked up at Draco who was still chatting with his friends, when he turned back the girl was right I front of him.

 

“Now, Malfoy. I don’t think it’s a good idea to call Harry’s best friend a pig in front of him when he’s a child, don’t you think?” She said sneering. Draco and his friends quieted down. “Why are you here, Weaslette?” Draco sneered wrapping an arm around Harry and bringing him closer. He knew the affections the Girl Weasley held for the older Harry but he liked him longer and first, god damn it!

 

“Nothing much, I was heading over to my Divinations class when McGonagall stopped me and gave me Harry’s bag. Said it has his wand and other personal stuff.” She explained dropping said bag onto Draco’s table, with a sneer from Draco she huffed and gestured her hands towards Harry for the child to climb onto her arms. Harry did so with a bit of hesitance, after looking at Draco who seemed to be busy inspecting the bag and only after Theo nodded his approval.

 

“Hello Harry! I’m Ginny, Ron’s sister, you’ve met him right? I have an offer for you sweetie, Ron says that Zabini has explained all about Quidditch to you?” Ginny asked the child in her arms, taking note of Malfoy’s silver eyes watching her every move which she pointedly ignored, after an enthusiastic nod from the child she continued. “I play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I’m a Chaser! And as a special request from our trainer offer you an opportunity! You see, Oliver Wood, used to be Captain and Keeper for the Gryffindor team when he was in Hogwarts now he officially plays Keeper for Puddlemere United is going to be coaching our team because our Seeker and Captain is a bit…umm, out of commission. But he told Ron and I to tell you that he would gladly teach how to fly, so that you can have something fun to do! So what do you say Harry?”

 

“I wanna learn! Oliber sounds vewy cool! I wanna meet him!” Harry shouted excitedly but stopped when Draco harshly pulled him away from Ginny. “I don’t know if you’re dumb Weaslette but _I_ happen to be a Seeker too! I could teach him how to fucking fly!” Draco snarled suddenly triggered, “yeah I know but it is important for Harry to be spending time with is **real** friends as well” Ginny spat glaring daggers at the blonde pureblood.

 

“What do you mean real, you little-“Pansy shot up very clearly offended, her wand drawn. Harry watched fearfully he didn’t know why Draco and Pansy were suddenly being so mean to Ginny. She was nice and Oliver sounded nice, they wanted to teach him how to fly, what was wrong with that?

 

“ _DON’T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR WAND AT MY SISTER, PARKINSON!”_ Came an angry shout and a wand was thrust in Pansy’s face as well. She turned towards Ron ready to defend her friends when a familiar voice cut through. “ ** _SILENCE!_** ” all of the teens turned to look at Remus who stood at the front of the classroom. His glare was set on everybody, they could only assume he had heard the exchange and wasn’t pleased, after quickly deducting points and dismissing Ginny he told Rn, Hermione, Draco to come to the Headmasters office after dinner. Hermione shot Rona disdainful look which he pointedly ignored. The lesson started and everybody focused on the demonstration Remus showed.

 

“I am going to assume that everyone here knows what a Dementor is. During your Third Year, Dementors had guarded the school’s premises. You have all seen how vicious they can be during one of the Quidditch matches of those years, when _one of your Year-mates_ , fell of his broom due to them. Dementors are one of the foulest creatures to walk the earth, thy rid a person of all their happy moments until they are left with nothing but their worst memories. A Patronus Charm creates your Patronus, it is different for each person. however in special cases the Patronus of two people match for example a stag and a doe indicating pure love and in even rarer cases when two people are in love the Patronus of a person will  change to that of the person who has stronger magical power this indicates that they are soulmates, for example your Patronus may be revealed as a dog and if you are fortunate enough, if you’re in a relationship with the one and you love each other, then if you cast a Patronus Charm either one of your Patronus’ would have taken th e form of the others’, it needs mutual love to some extent. Now a Patronus Charm can also be used to repel off Dementors it creates a sort of shield of good and purity and the Dementor feeds off of it instead of you.”

Remus finished explaining and his eyes instantly shot to the tiny four year old who was sitting cross legged on top of Draco Malfoy’s desk. He couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips when the child waved at him with a big grin. So this is what Harry looked as kid, Sirius would be pleased, very pleased. Maybe he should speak to Dumbledore regarding this.

 

“Today we will be practicing the Patronus Charm” Remus continued to explain further. “Today and the next day we will be working on this charm, now please everybody repeat the incantation after me, no wands please.” Remus said as he cleared the front of the classroom from any desks and created a free space. “ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM_** ” He recited loudly and the class echoed, after practicing a few more times he told everyone the instructions to conjure said Patronus. “Now before casting the charm you have to think of your _happiest_ memory, it can’t be anything mediocre like getting the card you needed to complete your collection in your Chocolate Frog. Now one by one I want you all to come up front and I’ll give you three tries to try and cast it today do not worry if you cannot do it, you can try again next class.”

 

Ron and Hermione watched with amusement as Dean stepped up. Harry had already taught the members of Dumbledore’s Army how to cast a Patronus but all of them did take a few tries to conjure it. Only Harry could ever cast a Patronus powerful enough to be able to repel a Dementor. Or hundred.

 

Class progressed slowly but the students watched with great interest. Dean was only able to produce a white blur but Remus said that if he has a clearer image he’ll be able to get it. Seamus’ fox Patronus burst from his wad on his _fourth_ try (he begged Professor Lupin to give him an extra chance) and everybody watched in fascination and gasps of awe as it scurried about the room a couple of times. Parvati didn’t have any luck either did Lavender. Neville got it as well producing his non-corporeal shape on his third try. Ron strolled confidently up and on his second try produced his Jack Russell Terrier Patronus. It ran around the room several times before he went back to his seat. Similarly to Ron Hermione’s otter also appeared on her second try. Next up was Harry and Draco

 

Draco walked up and closed his eyes, trying to think of his happiest memory. He tried casting it with the memory of when he first rode his broom at eight years’ old over the Manor’s gardens, it didn’t work. The time he got his own wand didn’t work either. Finally Draco knew he got it, he could feel it in his bones. He opened his silver eyes, “ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_** ” A flash of blinding light and then a huge majestic and downright ethereal dragon was flapping its wings in front of Draco. Its huge form forced the room to enlarge and the dragon let out a roar. The class was stunned. Then clapping could be hard, Harry was jumping up and down cheering Draco. Remus joined in and soon the rest of the class did as well. Draco felt proud, he wondered how such a simple memory he had chosen could produce such a powerful and detailed Patronus, _Father will be pleased to hear about this,_ he thought with a snicker. 

 

Just as Remus was about to call Pansy to the front, a tiny voice interrupted him, “I Wanna twy too!” The whole class turned to stare at Harry, who was now standing on top of the desk he and Draco shared. Any protests his friends made were ignored and Harry ran to the front of the classroom. He stared at Remus with determined eyes and when the professor finally gave in and stepped aside after asking him where he had gotten his wand, which the child replied with, “The bag Ginny gave me!” Harry gave a gleeful yell.

 

Closing his eyes Harry and said the incantation. Everybody watched with mirth, they thought for sure nothing would happen. So what if he was The Boy Who Lived (who on ordinary days **did** have greater magical abilities than all of them) He was four!

 

Gasps of awe filled the room, eyes widened, and the professor couldn’t help the feeling of pride that bubbled in his chest; that was his and Padfoot’s godson alright. A majestic stag trotted around the classroom and then disappeared in a halo of white light. Applause filled the room and everybody now knew why Harry Potter was called the Boy Wonder.

 

Remus had a glint in his eyes as he watched the rest of the class proceed. It seems Severus’ speculations were true, this bit of information would help them uncover more, albeit theoretically. As the class was dismissed, he went over to the Headmaster’s office. After a lengthy talk with both Albus and Severus. He returned to his living quarters, _it is time Harry met his godfathers; Padfoot and Moony._

 

*

 

 

Draco grumbled as he strode towards the Headmasters office with Weasley and Granger. Harry was fast asleep in Granger’s arms as he had quite the adventures that day; his first day in Hogwarts (according to him that is). It was quickly discovered that even as a child, Harry could perform spells far better than most of them much like his sixteen year old self.

 

Draco sighed as he remembered the child’s astonishing activities during class time rendering the students as well teachers shocked at the amount of magic the child could flawlessly perform. He was quite proud and happy for his young charge. First he cast the Patronus Charm successfully in DADA. They had to write out a few runes using their wands in Ancient Runes and he did it so effectively the runes activated. He could successfully grow a gillyweed plant in Herbology using his own magic and he did not fall asleep In Binn’s class. He didn’t quite understand Arithmancy but was super excited during Muggle Studies the last half hour of the class was spent listening to Harry’s stories of the muggle world with quiet interventions from Hermione as well as their teacher.

 

But now he was In a bad mood. He was getting in trouble for something that was clearly the Girl Weasley’s fault. He couldn’t wait.

 

*

 

Severus excused himself from the quiet conversation he had engaged In with the Malfoys when Remus and Sirius entered. A few curt nods were exchanged between Lucius, Narcissa ad Remus but Sirius pointedly ignored them. Narcissa sighed it was predictable. But she did hope after this War was over she could reconnect with her cousin and that today’s events could change Lucius’ mind somewhat.

 

The headmaster’s office ow comprised of Dumbledore himself as well McGonagall, ad all five of the ex-students and classmates; Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin ad Sirius Black. Needless to say it was tense which only increased further once the three teenagers and toddler arrived. Harry, who was now awake was explained to who exactly the adults in those room meant to him. After hearing that Sirius and Remus were his godfathers ad that they were his parent’s’ best friends Harry couldn’t keep himself from jumping them. Remus revealed he would be teaching just a week more; only teaching the students how to perfect the Patronus Charm before retiring.

 

Dumbledore sighed the hard part would begin now. He gently gestured for Sirius to put the sleeping ad tired child in his eyes on the sofa but the godfather refused saying something about, “I never got to see my little Harry grow up this is my chance I am not giving it up.”

 

After everyone was seated the Malfoy’s at one side and mirroring them sat Harry’s family. McGonagall ad Severus stood on either side of Dumbledore’s desks. McGonagall first explained the previous’ days evets to Harry’s two friends who turned suspicious and enraged looks towards Lucius Malfoy.

 

The difficult part begins now, Dumbledore thought. Dumbledore started with a heavy sigh “Children, the problem here is not Lucius Malfoy but the other three. Bellatrix is known to be a _Dark Lord fanatic_ of sorts, Nott House is where Voldemort is currently residing so that means that he may have been already informed of Harry’s _condition,_ The last is Greyback which is concerning as well because if ordered to he will be able to successfully  dispose of Harry given his vulnerable state.” Dumbledore saw the way Harry’s friends looked at each other in mild panic, how Remus whispered comfortingly in Sirius’ ears; who clutched Harry tighter to himself.

 

“However there may be a chance. Considering the day’s events it seems that Harry has at his disposal more magical power than any other person among the student population. You may ask yourself how could that be, he is only four years old. That is true, when older, Harry has much more power. He is one of the rarest wizard breeds. There have only been a 100 wizards of that breed thus far, in most recent times there were the four founders of Hogwarts, yours truly, Tom riddle and Harry Potter himself. These wizards are what known as Supreme, most of the population do no know of their existence as they are so rare. These wizards possess far greater raw magical power, if harnessed wandless non-verbal magic will come to them as easy as breathing and will not leave them exhausted. Their magical potential is a hundred times that of most wizards. When Harry was younger in his own age, his magic was suppressed due to his families’ particular violence. By the time he came to Hogwarts it had become dormant, however now his magic is ripe and Snape has theorized that when he is turned back he will be to his full potential. So we request you to help, he does not need to burden himself with these things as a four year old. When the time comes he will know. This has certainly given us a major advantage in the War, if trained Harry could now probably knock back hundreds of Death Eaters without breaking a sweat.”

 

This time the expression were of varying levels of shock, chuckling Dumbledore continued. “Now this time period is quite sensitive and Harry needs to be guarded for at all time to ensure that nobody can harm him. Which is why I’ve called you hee. Seeing as Sirius Black is Harry’s legal guardian and Godfather he has requested to take Harry from Mr. Malfoy’s hands and into his own care. Furthermore-“before he could finish however Narcissa cut him off. “Absolutely not, Mr. Potter should remain in my son’s care” She shot a small smile to Draco who looked up at her with hope and respect. “Excuse me!? What exactly do you mean? HE’S **MY** GODSON!” Sirius exclaimed handing Harry off to Remus, who cast a subtle **_MUFFLIATO_** so as to not disturb the child.

 

“Listen Sirius I know you are wary and for good cause but family comes first. Lucius and I, we have discussed certain matters with Dumbledore. The Dark Lord will never suspect Harry to be with us. Keeping him with The Weasley Family or even you and Remus will be too predictable, he still has the Trace ad he will be found out. Lucius he has expressed his desire to withdraw from the War. Let Harry be with us for now, The Malfoy Manor is heavily warded by trusted Aurors and they are constantly guarding it. Nobody excepy us three and Snape can enter as of date. Harry will be safe with us” Narcissa explained looking sincerely into her cousin’s eyes. There was another reason she didn’t disclose. Her beloved son, Draco, she knew he loved Potter from the first time the met each other. After this experience the two of them will be closer together and Draco can finally have the one he yearns for.

 

“Indeed Sirius, once the War actually starts the Malfoy family will be moved to a safe house as well as the Weasleys as you may have heard. Keeping Harry with the will be the most practical and safe approach. Or is it too much for your poor brain to comprehend?” Snape sneered at his former classmate. “Listen here Snivellius-““Sirius!” at Remus’ exclamation a loud cry broke through the air everybody turned their eyes towards the bundle in Remus’ arms.

 

Immediately Hermione sprang into action, trying to shush Harry. Draco began to get up but a glare from Ron kept him in his place. A frown marred his face, he did not like to see Harry cry. Gently Narcissa roused from her seat and went over to Harry, “May I?” she asked quietly with a quiet frown Hermione passed the still sobbing child into Narcissa’s arms.

 

Narcissa cooed to the upset child and rocked him back and forth, “do continue Professor” she added with a smile before pacing the room humming a little. In no less than two minutes Harry had went back to sleep. Hermione stared at the Lady Malfoy when she handed Harry back to her, Narcissa seemed to understand her expression because she gave a low chuckle and whispered, “It’s all a mothers’ instincts darling. I’m sure in time you will make a wonderful mother.” With a smile she returned back to her eat where Lucius and Draco furiously whispered to her.

 

Clearing his throat Dumbledore resumed talking, “I would like to express that what Mrs. Malfoy has said is quite true. Harry will continue to do classes with young Mr. Malfoy although I do hope he will still be spending plenty of time with his own friends. Harry can spend the Christmas Holiday sat Malfoy Manor although I am already going to say that Mr. Weasley, you will be free to invite him to any gatherings your family may organize. Now over the vacation one or two members of the Order of The Phoenix will be placed there alongside Harry, we just need to decide who-“Dumbledore sighed as he was yet again interrupted. “IT’S ALREADY BEEN DECIDED!” Sirius exclaimed but lowered his voice due to a scathing look from Remus, “As Harry’s legal guardian, I insist that if Harry is not going to be either under my care or the Weasleys that wherever he goes Remus and i will be staying there _and_ Ron and Hermione are allowed to visit him. If the Malfoys cannot accommodate to that then sorry but the Burrow or Grimmauld Place it will be!” Sirius finished with a huff, crossing his arms.

 

The occupants of the room turned to Lucius and Narcissa, it seemed however that the Malfoy family had cast a silencing Charm around themselves and were having a furious discussion. Finally it seemed as if Lucius gave in and nodded resulting in a decent peck on the lips from Narcissa and a joyous grin from Draco.

 

After removing the charm, Narcissa expressed that the Malfoy family had no problems housing Sirius and Remus if it meant that Harry could spend the Vacation with them and that they would connect their Floo Network to the Weasley’s.

 

 

With that the meeting ended. Sirius and Remus insisted that this weekend they accompany the children and Snape on their shopping trip and Narcissa quietly butted in that she would be going as well seeing how, “None of you would have any idea the _actual_ proper stuff needed to take care of Mr. Potter.”

 

*

 

Before going to bed that day Draco decided that he definitely didn’t enjoy recounting everything back to his friends. Blaise and Pansy decided to drop by the Manor during the vacations so they could see Harry and the others agreed. As he tucked Harry into bed that night giving a kiss to his forehead Draco wondered, _what exactly are Supreme?_


	4. Another Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally heading into the real drama and some girl to girl bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene hinted to at the end, if you guys want i will elaborate it and write it out.I was in a hurry but didn't want to wait a long time. Next chapter is super long tho! Anticipate it but may be a late update as im going to Malaysia till July 13th

Awakening the next morning Draco was quick to dress. He let Harry sleep in until fifteen minutes before going to the Great Hall. Blaise and Theo had once again entertained. Quickly consuming two waffles as well as some scrambled eggs and feeding Harry half a waffle and treacle tat as well as his omelette he walked over to the Gryffindor Table.

 

“Oh hello there Malfoy, and hi Harry!” Granger greeted as he sat Harry down beside her. Draco turned towards Weasley and gave a curt nod. “I need you to take care of Harry until lunch, I will retrieve him after that. Mother and Father have requested my presence at Malfoy Manor today and I’ve been given a pass to skip the morning classes today. Make sure he’s okay.”

 

With that Draco left the Great Hall not before giving Harry a hug and telling him to behave himself. Draco quickly went over to Snape’s private chambers. The two of them Floo-ed over to Malfoy Manor.

 

*

 

“OH! Young Master Malfoy, and Mister Snape! Mistress Narcissa has told Nancy to be informing you to go to the East Sitting Room!” The House elf informed as soon as the two stepped out from the Fireplace. “Thank you Nancy, we will be headed there now,” Draco informed already turning towards the direction of the sitting room.

 

Once there Narcissa greeted them each with a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. They engaged in polite conversation for a while. “I believe you will be pleased to hear that I have discovered my Patronus,” Draco informed taking a sip of his tea. Narcissa excitedly set down her cup soon followed by Lucius and Severus. “Do show Draco,” Lucius insisted, Draco nodded and moved to stand behind his chair facing his back to his family, he quickly recited the incantation and his parental figures watched mesmerized at the huge Dragon. “I believe that is indeed a Light Ice Dragon am I right?” Severus spoke once Draco was seated again.

 

Lucius nodded his agreement, “that would be a good sign, Dumbledore will be more keen to trust us now.” Draco looked bewildered between the two of them, “What do you mean?” sighing Narcissa set down her cup once more. “Light Ice Dragons are extremely rare only around a 100 to a 150 exist and are only found in Antarctica. They represent everything that is good in the world darling, and it is common knowledge between wizards that anybody with them as a Patronus can be trusted, these Dragons can only be tamed by someone that has them as their Patronus. It is extremely rare however, it is rumoured only one person exists in each century; exempting their soulmate. Meaning in all the world; at least for another 100 years only you have that Patronus and the great powers that come with it, until you meet your soulmate and you would accept and love each other you will remain the only one.”

 

 

 

Draco stared at his mother gob smacked. That would explain the class’ reaction and Lupin’s pleased smile. Taking a deep breathe he decided to address the main issue. “Mother, Father have you found anything regarding these Supreme wizards I asked you about?” the adults shared a look before Snape launched into their discoveries.

 

“What Dumbledore explained is essentially true. You are well aware that much of the Wizarding World’s History is lost. There were indeed about only 100 Supremes ever. And in recent history there have been 8; a much larger density than any other time in history. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Gellert Grindleward, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter.”

 

Lucius put down his cup and continued where Severus left off, “These wizards all have extreme magical power. If fully mastered it is incomprehensible; it has been speculated and heavily debated but the original owners of the Deathly Hallows are also suspected Supreme. It is said in an ancient predicament that only one Supreme will ever be able to become the Master of Death. As far as I know the predicament was quite large and only parts of it is remembered today, it goes;

 

**_A wizard special since born. He who knows immense power yet as humble as can be. He who shall be called Saviour will be the one to reunite the Deathly Hallows and become the Master of Death. Any other soul who wishes to reunite the three brothers will be ultimately vanquished by the mere shadows of his powers. As humble as can be he will choose a mate widely misunderstood. In years to come he will stand before all with a tall one with the sun in his hair. When that day comes know all that you have found the One, the Saviour, the Immortal and his dominant._ **

 

I don’t think you’d be willing to guess who this prophecy talks about?”

 

Draco stared wide-eyed at his hands which rested on his lap. “‘Special since born’ well that is definitely Potter, with the Dark Lord and him being a Supreme, ‘will be called Saviour’ again goes hand in hand with Harry he is called the Saviour of the Wizarding World ‘any other soul’ would I be incorrect to assume this would be the Dark Lord? Of course not. ‘Shadow of his powers’ so it means Potter won’t be using his full powers if, when, he kills the Dark Lord ‘a mate widely misunderstood’ so I am guessing this stands for his husband or wife – since Potter is bi – and it most likely won’t be that Weaslette, as everybody thinks, since she ain’t misunderstood by anybody ‘tall one with sun in his hair’ so it means that his suitor will be taller than Potter and will have… blond hair? ‘The One, The Saviour’ again goes hand in hand ‘Immortal and his dominant’ now what does this mean?”

 

Severus Lucius and Draco shared a long look for several moments. Finally turning to her son Narcissa began with a quiet chastising look towards her husband and honorary brother.

 

 

 

“Yesterday we did discuss this prophecy – which it is and not a predicament, do not argue with me Lucius Abraxas – with the others. We have all but come to the same conclusion, Potter would likely be immortal once he bonds with his mate and becomes the Master of Death and so will his mate. It doesn’t take much to figure out that Harry himself would be the submissive.”

 

Draco fell back into his seat, this was all too much information. So Potter had two damn prophecies about him? Normal heroes had to work hard enough for one and here Potter was – with two damned prophecies depicting his greatness – and he had turned himself into a fucking four year old for half a fucking year.

 

 

 

“How come he has two prophecies about him? And I none?” He finally asked. He was prepared for the scowl his father would send him for the stupid question he asked, for his godfather to glare at him and his mother to reprimand him. What he didn’t expect however was for his entire family to double over in laughter.

 

Draco sat there frozen until the laughter subsided, his mother merrily wiped away a few tears and came over to give him a polite hug. With a pleasant smile on her place she led Draco out of the room, with a kiss on his cheek she bid him goodbye near the fireplace and told him to bring Harry over during the next visit.

 

*

 

 

 

The dreaded day arrived too fast, Draco decided. This must’ve been the oddest bunch of shoppers Diagon Alley has ever seen. The group was clearly split into two, on the left walked the Slytherins on the right the Gryffindor’s and in the middle walked a young child, whose hair was brushed away from his face, revealing a lighting shaped scar. People stopped and stared, first at the adults and teenagers but soon everybody focused on the little kid. An official Daily Prophet article was published about Harry’s condition but as the saying goes; you need to see to believe.

 

Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy walked to the left of Harry Potter, the child’s hands held securely in the teenager’s one. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin on his other side. A big black dog walked right beside Harry who the child would gleefully pet every couple of minutes.

 

People would no doubt think that this was the most unlikely group ever, but still, because of said group the people didn’t invade the child’s privacy.

 

After coming to the heart of Diagon Alley, Narcissa signalled for everybody to stop. “Now, shopping for a child can be quite difficult, a lot is needed for them, as discussed before, Lucius, Remus and I will shop for his clothes and Draco, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger accompanied by Severus will take Harry and err… Padfoot, to shop for his toys and any other thing he may need to amuse himself. Get the boy a children’s broom; I am aware that Mr. Wood is going to be teaching him so the child version of the Firebolt that came out a few days ago should be okay and it should be safe enough.”

 

With a sweet smile Narcissa dropped a bag of Galleons into Hermione’s hands, “Dumbledore provided me with this; it’s from the Potter’s vaults I presume. Lucius and I can easily pay for his clothes. Miss Granger do make sure they do not get carried away and be safe. We will meet at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. Goodbye and don’t wander” with another smile and with a peck on the cheek to both Harry and Draco from Narcissa. The three adults left.

 

Snape was scowling, having been left with all the brats to himself. Padfoot was licking Harry making the child squeal, Ron was also tickling the child and the other two watched in quiet amusement.

 

Hermione stared after Narcissa Malfoy as she elegantly led the other two men away from the heart of Diagon Alley presumably to madam Malkin’s. She and Molly Weasley were much different but both were perfect mother figures in one’s life. Hermione hoped that when she was older, she could be an odd mixture of both. She wanted to give her children reassuring hugs like Molly, she wanted to fiercely and practically protect her children like Narcissa, she wanted to be doting like Molly, she wanted to calmly understand her child’s needs and execute them perfectly like Narcissa did. She wanted to be able to extend her love towards other children like both of them, she wanted to love her children as much as they loved theirs, and she wanted to be a mother as perfect and stunning like Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy.

 

With a start she realized that not once had Narcissa had shown any hatred or disgust or prejudice towards her being a Muggleborn. She had directly spoken to her and offered calming, loving and reassuring smiles. In her heart in that moment Hermione held a new-found yet deep respect and adoration for Narcissa Malfoy; a mother who will protect her family against all and is willing to extend her family to even Muggleborns.

 

 

 

*

“I think that this red robe will suit Harry perfectly!”

 

“How about this green one? It will bring out his eyes”

 

“Nah red compliments him”

 

“Green complements him better!”

 

“How about blue? Or silver? Or yellow?”

 

“I still like the red one better”

 

“Of course you do; always the Gryffindor”

 

“Boys! We will get all!”

 

“Okay Narcissa…”

 

*

 

“Hey, I think this puzzle will be good for Harry! Will improve his brainpower!”

 

“Who cares about puzzles? I wanna get my best friend some candies!”

 

“I think these building blocks might be good too”

 

“Candy beats everything, Malfoy, ain’t I right Harry?”

 

“Yes Won!”

 

“You just want candy for yourself, Weasley”

 

“I agree, Harry will have cavities, not to mention a sugar high”

 

“A sugar- what?”

 

“Honestly Ronald”

 

“Severus, what are you doing?”

 

“Professor, are those toy cars and planes- and *gasp* colouring books! Why didn’t I think of them earlier?”

 

“Since you three didn’t seem to be choosing toys anytime soon I decided to do it myself.”

 

“Snape is buying Harry toys, never thought I’d live to see the day”

 

“Ronald!”

 

*BARK! BARK! BARK!*

 

“I agree Padfoot”

 

“Come, Harry, Severus and I shall take you to buy your new broom, your idiotic friends may stay behind”

 

*SCREAMS!*

 

“I didn’t mean it literally!”

 

 

 

*

 

“No. for the last time Lucius Abraxas we cannot buy a four year old Dragon Hide boots”

 

“But imagine, he will look so cute!”

 

“More like evil”

 

“Shut it Lupin”

 

“He’s a baby Lucius.”

 

“We already bought him a dozen of those squeaky shoes and sandals and sneakers and rain boots what’s wrong with them?”

 

“Okay we can get them, only one pair though”

 

“Yes! Thank you my lovely wife!”

 

“Cool, then can we get these crocodile skin ones as well”

 

“Fine I don’t see why not”

 

“Thanks I always knew you were the best Narcissa”

 

*

 

“There it is! The mini Firebolt!”

 

“Calm down, Ronald”

 

“Please do refrain from shouting Mr. Weasley”

 

“Doesn’t he already have one?”

 

“Yep, he has the real one”

 

“Wow! It is so cool!”

 

“I know right, Harry!”

 

“Maybe we should get him some helmets as well, just in case”

 

“Nice idea Granger”

 

“Let’s go I wanna buy my Fiwebot!”

 

“Right let’s go!”

 

*

One hour later….

 

*

 

The unlikely group all sat around a large table enjoying Brunch. Fish Porridge, German Sausages, Apple pie and a scoop of blueberry ice cream for each was welcomed by their bellies. Harry sat between Narcissa and Hermione. Narcissa would feed Harry a spoon full of porridge or mashed sausage and Harry would clumsily eat it, getting a bit on his mouth an handkerchief; then unlike leaving it till he was finished and then cleaning it with a quick Scourgify like Draco used to do, she would take a handkerchief and wipe his mouth clean and Harry would smile at her. She would then motion for Hermione to try too, she would gently position the girl’s arms in the correct way and tell her how to direct Harry’s attention away from the story telling monkey doll they bought from Weasley’s Wizard’s Wheezes.

 

“You will make a great mother one day, Miss Granger” Narcissa smile at her once she was able to successfully feed and wipe Harry without help. Hermione blushed and muttered, “Please call me Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy”

 

“Then you shall call me Narcissa.” Hermione’s eyes shot up; Narcissa gave her a tender smile before feeding another spoonful to Harry. Her own smile graced her face, looking around she saw Ron greedily filling his plate for the third time and Draco chastising him who would once in a while shoot glances over at Harry and give a tender smile at the sight of his mother and protégé, Lucius, Severus and Remus were discussing the Auror Program and Harry’s wish to join it, (“ I for one think that Potter will make an excellent Auror much better than the ones I see in the Ministry nowadays” ) and Padfoot was being scratched at by Remus and chewing on a sausage.

 

This may be quite an odd group, but they felt like family to her, nonetheless.

 

As the group broke off, Harry gave a hug to all the adults, exclaiming he loved his, Wemus, Siwia, Sevewus, Nawcissa and Wucius all the same. That night, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were introduced to muggle movies by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter; who were all cuddled up in a special room provided by Dumbledore.

 

Now, wasn’t that a strange sight?


End file.
